Fable (Remake)
The Fable Remake is an upcoming remake of the original Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary, the game is a complete remake of those games featuring updated graphics, a retold plot and enhanced gameplay mechanics as well as entirely new elements to increse both the Role-Playing and Action elements of the games. The game was released for the PC, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Much of the game focuses around the same general outline as the original telling the conflict between the Hero of Oakvale and Jack of Blades. Plot While the general struture of the plore remains in tact much of it was overhauled to improve briskness and increase character storytelling, adding in greater character depth and reworking some characters to have more significance to the plot. The most striking addition is the numerous additonal plot elements that occur throughout the game providing a bevy of new quests to the game that focus and allow characters to be fleshed out more. Prologue: Guild Days Unlike the original games the player does not start of as a child in Oakvale, the story of the Oakvale Raid is told from the perspective of two guildsmen who're talking about the player character behind their back, the raid remains relatively the same with mentions of the near total destruction of the town as well as the disappearance of several villagers and how Maze as well as other members of the Guild came to rescue the few survivors which included the player character. New additions in this backstory include the player being mentioned to have had a direct confrontation with the Bandit King, Twinblade who nearly struck down the child only to be disarmed by Maze at the last second. Another addition is clarification of Jack's presence at the raid, as it is stated he arrived shortly after Maze and the others and helped clear out the remaining bandits and dowse many of the fires that had been started. The actual prologue itself begins with the player at approximately the age of 12, having arrived at the Guild a few years prior the player along with other young Guildmembers in training practised diligently, the guild quests are broken up into three stages; Basic, Intermediate and Advanced with a few other quests some optional some mandatory as well. Main Quests *Dummy Practise - Basic Melee Training, introduces the player to basic Combat attacks *The Bow & Arrow - Basic Ranged Training, introduces the player to Bow Mechanics *Books of Magic - Basic Magic Training, introduces the player to Mana Charging & Boosting *The Hornet's Nest - First standard Quest, focuses around a small competition between the player and Whisper as they clear out a nest of Wasps for one of the Guild Teachers *Bandits at the Gates - Introduction to Dynamic Combat, has the player using terrain in combat *Test of Metal - Intermediate Melee Training, introduces flourishes, parries and dodge-counters *Apples in the Woods - Intermediate Ranged Training, focuses on long-range archery *Ancient Knowledge - Intermediate Magic Training, Focuses of Mana Dispersion and Channeling *The Guild Seal - Small quest involving some development of Maze and introduces Scythe and Briar Rose, also focuses on fleshing out some of the history of the Guild including mentioning Nostro *The Old Kingdom Door - Introduction to the Demon Doors and their puzzle-like elements, although doesn't need to be completed will always be accepted when Whisper talks to the player but the player can just go back to bed to skip it and do the quest later *Guild Arena Competition - Advanced Melee Training, tests the player's skill with combat training and focuses on multi-enemy combat *Hobbes in the Ruins - Advanced Ranged Training, has the player use their Bow and other Skills to explore ruins beneath the Heroes' Guild and focuses on mobile targets *The First Book of Fire - Advanced Magic Training, introduces the player to Magic Combat and also introduces Impenetrable Enemies (i.e. enemies that need a specific attribute to be defeated) *Guild Exam - Summation of previous quests, tasks the player with tracking down and completing tasks for Thunder (Combat orientated), Maze (Magic orientated) and Rubeahn (Ranged orientated), functions similar to the Guild Exam from the original although with a greater degree of variation in tasks Side Quests *Apple-Berry Pie - The player needs to collect fruits for a chef to bake a pie for a guildmember, there are several ways to obtain the fruits each with varying result *A Cook named Paranoia - Quest revolves around a frightened cook who needs help because they keep hearing sounds in the food cellar, exploring the cellar the player finds a small cave where Hobbes have been making their way into the cellar *The Haunted Fishing Rod - A small pond near the Guild is haunted according to the guildmembers, at night a glowing Fishing Rod can be seen attempting to fish from the pond, investigating this reveal it to be a ghost and the player has several ways of dealing with the ghost with the result netting the player an early Fishing Rod *Chicken Kicking - Small minigame orientated sidequest where the player is challenged to see how far they can kick a chicken, also introduces the player to the physics of the game and how acceleration and force work together *Down to the Bones - Two Pronged Side-Quest, the player can choose the good or evil route with this side quest where they either help the gravekeeper of the Guild Graveyard by protecting the graveyard from guildmembers planning to dig up some of the graves for treasure or the player can join the guildmembers and dig up the graves while avoiding getting spotted by the gravekeeper *The Unearthed Passage - Sidequest that can be accessed after completing The First Book of Fire, has the player exploring an unearthed passage within the ruins that was blocked by rubble leading to a more complex series of puzzles building on those encountered in Hobbes in the Ruins *Assorting the Library - Player is tasked with helping sort books in the library, the player has some interactions with Thunder and Briar Rose as well as a few of the Guildmembers and learns a bit more about the Guild History from the Librarian Chapter 1: The Novice Killer The Novice Killer is the first chapter in the Fable Remake, it is parallel to the quests; Wasp Menace and Maze's Information. The chapter greatly expands out the lore, giving more characterization to Maze while establishing Whisper's rivalry with the player, the quest also builds up the presence of the Wasps and their threat to the surrounding area, it is also a chapter that shows the apathy of both townsfolk and guildsmen to one another as many of the senior guildsmen regard the quest as something beneath them while the townsfolk believe they don't need the guild. Main Quests *The Bridge to Bowerstone - Small exploratory quest that has the player learn about the requirements to enter Bowerstone and also gives some character to Whisper showing that she is fully aware of her brother, Thunder's prestige and uses that to get in, the player attempts a few feats suggested by the Gypsy Campers outside the bridge to enter the city. *Honeytrot Trail - Player is requested to deal with wasps that have gained a foothold in the Honeytrot Trail, a passageway that trader caravans pass through, the individual requesting the player clear the trail happens to be a Bowerstone Noble called Ruphiglius and offers to sponsor the player allowing them to enter Bowerstone. *Man of Missing - Despite the player's success of the previous quest, Ruphiglius was kidnapped before the player arrived back at the Bowerstone Gate, for the player's sponsorship to be valid they'll need to find and return their sponsor. This quest focuses on exploration and requires the player use deduction to find where Ruphiglius has been taken. *Bowerstone Blues - Finally able to enter Bowerstone, the player meets up with other Guild Members at the local tavern, the Balverine Howl. Here the player competes in a series of small minigames with the other guild members to celebrate the recent successes of Briar Rose, this introduces the player to pub games and also the effects of alcohol in game. *The Pub Brawl - After the previous quest concludes, the player wakes up to find themselves stuck in some dingy old, worn-down dungeon. Their captors, a bunch of bandits attempt to collect ransom off the player although are unsuccessful, the player has to escape the Bandit's hideout while recovering their stolen gear. Along the way the player learns that the wasps they'd encountered in the Honeytrot Trail had been released by the Bandits and were co-ordinated by a higher individual. *Bandit's Passage - Ruphiglius requests the player hunt down the remaining Bandits in the Picnic Woods, along the way the player meets up with Whisper again where she turns the player's quest into a competition to see who can get to the Bandit Leader the fastest, Whisper takes a different path to the player so they each have to deal with their own obstacles. The player can interfere with Whisper's path by shooting explosives and knocking out bridges to slow her down. Getting to the Bandit Leader they learn the leader had been ransacking Trader Caravans that the Wasps took down and would then use undercover Bandits, disguised as Traders to sell the merchandise at high prices. *High and Mighty - The player returns to Bowerstone to inform Ruphiglius about the situation, on returning however they learn that Thunder had heard from Whisper about the Bandits and promptly dealt with them, the quest focuses mainly around developing Whisper's character more showing that she's somewhat reluctant towards using Thunder's name to get into Bowerstone admitting that his ego often carries weight in Albion. Most of the quest involves following a parade for Thunder from Bowerstone to the Heroes Guild, along the way several creatures and bandits attack which the player can help kill for experience. *Old Glen Passage - Maze contacts the player informing them that the wasps are still appearing in the Picnic Woods despite the actions of the player, Whisper and Thunder and suggests the player attempt to find the source, this is an exploratory quest and has the player following environmental clues and signs to find the Wasp Hive the origin point of the wasps that had been plaguing the region. *The Wasp Den - This quest becomes active as soon as the previous one is completed, Maze informs the player they'll need to take down whatever Wasps dwell within the hive, the player is tasked with exploring the maze-like hive killing all the Wasps within, along the way Thunder turns up offering his assistance although seems to regard it more as a way for him to remain on top. Eventually the player faces and fights the Wasp Queen at the heart of the hive, which had previously nearly killed Thunder, after the battle however Thunder recovers and challenges the player to a battle for his honour, the player fights Thunder although Whisper intervenes and apologizes to the player and allows the player to keep the glory of their battle against the Wasps. Side Quests *Begging for More - Skill orientated quest that has the player requested to steal food from a trader caravan to give to some beggars outside of Bowerstone. *The Pudding Wizard - A strange wizard who lives just outside of the Heroes Guild wants to improve his craft by being able to create magical confectionary, the player can various items and books for him to practise with, the player's decision on what specifically to bring him can result in the wizard's skills developing in strange ways. *Tunic Thief - A strange individual has been sighted going around the Guild stealing people's clothing, the player has been tasked by the Guild's security to find and deal with the strange thief. *A Private Dinner (Bouncer) - The player has been requested to provide security for a private dinner in Bowerstone, the player must make sure no unauthorized people enter the building, the player has to deal with several uninvited guests and even a few guildsment attempting to enter without permission. *A Private Dinner (Infiltrator) - The player has been tasked by a group of Bandits to infiltrate a private dinner, the player will need to find a way in and sneak around the building avoiding detection to steal the various jewels and gold of the guests, there is a bonus in it for those who can leave all the guests alive. *Accounting Error - Ruphiglius has found that one of his trading caravans is missing and was mistakenly accounted as present, he is paying a high price for anyone to track the whereabouts of the caravan and return its contents to him. Chapter 2: Where the Orchards Grow Chapter 3: The Darkwood Conspiracy Chapter 4: Returning Home Chapter 5: The Bandit King Chapter 6: Fame & Fear Chapter 7: Jack of Blades Chapter 8: The Pale Balverine Chapter 9: Recognition is a Dirty Job Chapter 10: The Arena Chapter 11: To Far-Flung Lands Chapter 12: The Lady in Grey Chapter 13: A Place We All Go Chapter 14: Scarlet Robe Chapter 15: The Year of Hell Chapter 16: Old Kingdom Connections Chapter 17: The Ritual of Aeons Characters TBA Gameplay Fable Remake has a significant overhaul from the previous games in the series, reworking the combat mechanics to be more fluid and flowing for the player, encouraging rapid weapon switchin and combos between attacks. As with the previous games in the series combat is broken up into three primary components; Might, Skill and Will. *'Might' - Attributes associated with Physical and Direct damage, Might dictates the player's ability to deal damage using Melee Weapons as well as deal with oncoming damage both through Health and Defense as well as tactics such as Blocking. *'Skill' - Attributes associated with Ranged Damage and Manueverability, Skill oversees the abilities of the player with regards to usage of Ranged Weapons as well as movement speed and dodging, it is directly related to the player's sprint, roll and jump abilities as well. *'Will' - Attributes associated with Magic, Will is the general magic orientated elements of the gameplay, this includes all the spells the player can learn as well as Magical Resistances and Immunities. Combat Combat makes up a large part of Fable Remake much like its predecessors. Combat's three parts as specified above each work around direct and support elements. Close-Quarters Combat When using Melee Weapons the player is engaged in Close to Medium Range Combat, each weapon comes with a Light and Heavy Attack, performing these in certain chains depending on the weapon type will result in special attacks which deal significantly more damage. In addition after the player performs three consecutive hits they will be able to use their flourish attacks, flourishes are faster and more powerful variants of regular attacks, they're effective in dealing with multiple enemies. Another important component of this format of Combat is dealing with oncoming attacks, there are three ways to deal with an oncoming attack; Block, Dodge or Parry. Blocking involves using the player's weapon and/or shield to deflect and attack, the effectiveness of this varies according to certain skills of the player, although with high enough skills particularly in Toughness the player can use Blocks to counter weaker enemies leaving them open and vulnerable to a counter-attack. Dodges are more Skill orientated and require the player to dodge out of the way of the oncoming attack, dodging is part of the Skill Component of play and hence upgrading it and other Skill related abilities will allow the player to more effectively dodge, manuevering around enemies to flank them leaving them open to attacks. Lastly Parrying which requires the most precise timing from the player allows the player to directly reflect attacks, it is the most potent form of countering in the game and regardless of how good the player is at Blocking or Dodging, Parrying will always yield the most amount of time to perform counter-attacks, this is because the player needs to precisely determine when to perform a Parry. Ranged Combat Ranged Combat comes in two variaties, Physical and Magical. Physical Ranged Combat involves using Bows and other Ranged Weapons, as outlined above these fall under Skill meaning upgrading the abilities covered under that component will improve the player's abilities using Ranged Weapons. In general the player can use a lock-on system for targeting enemies or manually control their aiming which can be mobile (in which the player moves with the movement control and aims with the camera) or sentry (in which the player remains stationary and can aim using either controls). Sentry offers slightly more accuracy although both can be used to perform accurate shots. For most Thrown Weapons there is a small charge up time, if the player waits until they're charged then the weapon will deal full damage, attacking before then will yield less damage dealing as low as 1 hitpoint of damage when uncharged. Magical Ranged Combat involves using Magical Spells to attack with, the player can use a variety of spells in combat some having ranges similar to Melee Weapons while others can be precisely aimed like Ranged Weapons, each spell has its own qualities and can be upgraded through the Will ability set. Magic The most changed of the systems, Magic was completely overhauled in the Fable Remake, this was done to prevent it from being as overpowered as it becomes in the original games and to also add some additional non-combat elements to it which were lacking from the system originally. Magic is now comprised of Charging which is done by the player drawing Magical Energy from the environment around them, there are two types of Magical Energy; Old Kingdom Energy and Divine Energy. Each spell in the game uses a different amount of each type, in addition depending on the environment the player is in the amount of each energy they can gather will vary, this is generally easiest to tell based on the presence of Old Kingdom remains or structures. Once the player has charged their magical energy they can then use spells through a standard wheel select of spells, beyond this however the player also has a few options beyond spells; Boosting, Dispersion and Channeling. Boosting is a positive buff effect that the player can apply to themselves, these are considered separate from spells since the player acquires the boost directly from the environment itself and is chosen instead of Charging, boosts can range from increasing Defense or Damage Output to giving the player Regenerating Health or boosting their Movement Speed. Dispersion is an Area-of-Effect that can be used by the player and is highly effective against magical enemies, Dispersion will drain all the magical energy from the player, depending on the amount drained the intensity of the dispersion will increase. Dispersion can temporarily stun enemies in the effected area and can block Magic from enemies being usedk, Dispersion leaves behind a glowing aura in the effected area from which magical energy can't be charged by the player until it disperses. Lastly is Channeling, this is a purely non-combat orientated quality of Magic, it allows the player to direct pure magical energy at something, the magical energy cannot damage enemies however it can be used to activate specific elements of the environment ranging from doors and switches to automatons and decorative features. Locations All Major Locations of Albion in Fable Remake (Note: Each Location contains several sub-areas) Albion is comprised of several locations for the player to visit over the course of the game, some locations are entirely optional although most are in some what relevant to the plot, it should be noted the player can freely travel around most of Albion and can visit many locations before they're directly mentioned or need to be visited in the actual plot. Settlements Locations of Interest Across Albion are many locations of interest for the player to visit, many are required to at least be partially passed through to reach the various settlements although the individual sub-areas within each location of interest may be optional to some degree, as with Settlements, Locations of Interest are actually multiple locations connected together, as such some locations from the original Fable were greatly expanded while others were fused together. Picnic Woods The Picnic Woods are a scenic location found to the West of Bowerstone and Heroes Guild, it is a popular retreat for young couples and explorers alike. Most of the woods leading to the location's namesake the Picnic Retreat has been cleared over the years and is maintained by a special division of Bowerstone's guards. There are however several areas of the main path that aren't often explored and as such can be somewhat dangerous, there are often insects roaming around the woods themselves although sometimes Bandits or creatures more fearsome have been sighted. Greatwood The largest of all forests in Albion, Greatwood has a rich and storied past as during ancient times the Old Kingdoms of Albion saw this land as being a sacred location, as such many ancient monument were erected within the forest's confines. To this day people still venture out into the deeps of Greatwood in search of the various ruins, unfortunately in recent time Bandits have been known to set up camps in the Forest making it dangerous to travel without protection. Due to its large size there is no one for any guards to simply protect the entire forest as such guards who're hired by travellers head between the settlements separated by Greatwood, despite the cost many traders agree it to be worth the gold as the wares that travel by sea are much more infrequent. Fisher's Bay Located on the West Coast of Albion, the Fisher's Bay is a popular spot for Fisherman to gather as the waters are perfect for many fish that travel through the rivers of Albion and out into the ocean, the bay is quite large having many small spots for people to fish in peace and serenity. A few houses have been built which accommodate the fishermen and are maintained by the Fishing Association who sometimes run competitions for the fishermen with prizes varying. The bay can be somewhat dangerous however as strange aquatic creatures that dwell deep in the ocean sometimes come up to the surface and attack the fishermen who often have to call on the aid of heroes to protect them. Wailing Island Located just off the coast of Albion, Wailing Island is a large island that is known for its long storied history of the town of Baymore. Long ago the town was set ablaze by ruthless bandits and an member of the guild who lead the bandits into the town burning it down, in the process declaring himself no longer part of the Guild and becoming a Bandit Warlord, the town's ruins are now haunted by Undead and Spirits, the creepy atmosphere of the island has steadily grown over the years and few dare step foot on the island anymore due to fears of being cursed or worse. According to legends however, during the bandit's attack they left behind a great treasure somewhere on the island to one day return to collect although never have done so. Hobbe Caverns The Hobbe Caverns are a large interconnected series of underground tunnels that were created over a millennia ago by the Old Kingdom, according to legend, children of the Old Kingdom who committed unspeakable evils were sent into these tunnels and expected to die, strangely however the caverns possessed magical entities, an unearthly magical creature known as a Merallite a creature able to turn the mundane into magic dwelled deep within the caverns, the children sent down became servants of the Merallite and were transformed into Hobbes, thus began the curse of the Hobbes, children would be kidnapped by these strange degenerative creatures and over time would be turned into more Hobbes by the strange magic Hobbes possessed. No one dares enter the Hobbe Caverns without strong protection or quick feet. Darkwood The nefarious counterpart to Greatwood, Darkwood lies to the south of the gilded, golden trees of Greatwood. Due to a strange put on the land during the times of the Old Kingdom the land fell into ruin and the remains of the Old Kingdom can still be seen, slowly grown over by the native foliage. The creatures of Darkwood are far more vicious and dangerous than that of Greatwood to the point that even most bandits don't dare step foot in this region. Travel through Darkwood is extremely dangerous for travellers although fortunately in the region of Barrow Fields, security from Oakvale offers to escort traders to the North side of Darkwood for a fee. Some say that mysterious entities dwell in Darkwood, cultists and other followers of the dark arts travel to Darkwood in hopes of finding strange organizations and are often never heard from again. Darkwood Bordello Nestled within the depths of the Darkwood forestlands, this retreat that is strangely soothing is for the corrupt of heart and those who want to get away from the civil life and enjoy more primordial pleasures. Whether lust, greed, gluttony or wrath the Bordello offers something to indulge the mind. Originally started out as a prostitution ring by an Ex-Bandit Gang, the Bordello evolved over time becoming fancier and surprisingly respected among the people of Albion as it allowed for the pleasures and darker desires of its more questionable citizens to be expressed through means other than rampant murder and mayhem. Some Guildmembers are known to sometimes even take time off at the Bordello as a means of destressing. According to tales some believe the Bordello lies on some dark secrets that were taken to the grave by its original owners. Barrow Fields The calm rolling fields of Southern Albion, Barrow Fields was part of an Old Kingdom super city that was destroyed long ago by a fearsome dragon, the dragon scorched the land bare and over time nature grew over the scars left behind becoming a surprisingly pleasant field, the ominous past of the Barrow Fields still runs deep however as some ruins still stand to this day and some parts of the fields simply cannot grow due to the damage. Traders in recent years have used Barrow Fields as a hub, those that make it through Darkwood often trade the goods they've brought before heading into Oakvale. Thrush Pines The high cliffs of the ocean make traversal through this wooded area rather dangerous, the long trees obscure much of the land and their far-reaching roots make the terrain quite bumpy resulting in it being impossible for caravans to make consistent trips through the region. Over the years the trees have grown large and vast, though few in number their massive sizes almost blocks out the sun in some areas, some believe strange creatures that roam within the pinelands used magic to grow the trees larger allowing for them to frighten and attack travellers who took the path without knowledge of its dangers. Nowadays the area is dominated by bandits who use the dense foliage as a means of escape from the law and to store their belongings. Mispeak Mountain Though initially believed to be just a singular Mountain, the Mistpeak Mountain is actually a trio of Mountains and the valley that runs between them in South-East Albion. The region gets its name from a thick layer of misty fog that covers the land during most of the year, although it does let up somewhat during late Summer. Many know the mountains for stealing away travellers who enter the region only to never return, according to residents of Brightwall to the North the mountains are infested with Hobbes who're believed to have been stealing away children and adults, using the former to create more Hobbes and killing the latter for food. Gildvaul Valley Named after Gildory Valtius a legendary hero who had beautiful flowing golden hair and armour so bright and shiny that it actually blinded many who gazed upon it for too long, ironically Gildory's final quest saw him delve deep into the valley that would later adopt his name, never to return, some say that Gildory's spirit quells the monsters that inhabit the land allowing for safe passage through it as despite vicious creatures including mighty Jewel Trolls reside in the valley they're non-hostile towards many of the traders from Samarkand who have to travel through the valley to reach Albion. Skrelt Mountain Once believed to be the very tip of the bottom of the world it was later proven false by explorers who weren't terrified into submission by cults that happened to be present in the area. The discovery of the land south of Skrelt Mountain established the first contact between the Old Kingdom of Albion and Samarkand, later exploration provided revelation about the South Lands. Some believe that the people who spoke of the Mountain as being the bottom of the world were in fact creatures disguised as humans sent by the shadows of the void to fearmonger the citizens of Albion into submission during the Blades Era. Enemies Enemies in Fable are defined by certain groups, groups of enemies will be of the same species and follow the same allegiance, enemies within the same group can vary in how they attack however with some using Melee and/or Ranged Weapons while others may favour Magical approaches. Dummies Simply put, magically animate dolls. Though fairly weak they're durable, useful for the Guild as their dummies go through rigorous amounts of sword slashes, piercing arrows and bolts of lightning, putting a Dummy down is simple enough however as most Dummies are designed to go down in just a few hits. There are however some dummies which have escaped the guild over the years, no one's quite sure how some believe it's the work of a disgruntled mage in the Guild while others think the Dummies developed minds of their own, regardless these Feral Dummies can usually be found not too far from the Guild and will attack anything on sight, they can be put down although eventually they'll get back up, the best way to deal with them permanently is to burn them completely to their core destroying the magic that powers them in the process. *Training Dummy *Combat Dummy *Feral Dummy *Overgrown Feral Dummy *Feral Dummy Chimera Beetles Oversized insects, although common across Albion they're known more as pests or threats, farmers often have to deal with them attempting to eat their crops and children are taught from an early age how to deal with them. They're generally unintimidating although in groups can be somewhat of a nuisance, some are capable of creating a super-heated projectile from their spit which scholars believed may have helped ancient Mages learn to create the Flame Spell. *Common Beetle *Horned Beetle *Goldshell Beetle *Bombadier Beetle *Mortar Beetle Items TBA Trivia *Many of the new locations added in the remake are either locations that appear or are referenced throughout the series **Brightwall is a settlement that appears in Fable III, in said game it is mentioned as having once had a fort which during the time of Fable Remake it still does **Millfields is an additional environment attached to Bowerstone in Fable III, during the time in which Fable Remake takes place however the two locations are considered entirely separate from one another **The Mistpeak Mountain in Fable Remake shares its name with the Mistpeak Valley in Fable III, the valley itself also appears and leads to the settlement of Ravenscar Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fable (series) Category:Fable Games Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Remakes Category:Paperback Games